Une Rose nommée Oscar
by Nevermind555
Summary: Poème de André pour Oscar. OS.


_Si vous aviez encore un doute quant aux talents de poète de notre cher André... sachant qu'il suit sa Muse comme une ombre... il y a de quoi être inspiré jour après jour, non ?_

* * *

 _Une Rose nommée Oscar_

"Ma Rose... je n'ai cessé de te regarder, depuis le jour où tu as éclos, dans ce doux halo, me procurant un émerveillement sans fin, jusqu'à l'instant où tu t'es parée de tes épines les plus cruelles, éloignant de toi cet amour qui me damne chaque instant. Je n'ai de cesse d'espérer qu'un jour je pourrai me ranger à l'abri de tes doux pétales, savourant là le nectar qui coule de ta bouche, goutte de miel se faisant sucre sur tes lèvres de velours, me susurant des mots interdits jusqu'alors rêvés.

Souvent j'ai cru pouvoir abandonner ce fol espoir qui anime mon corps et dirige mes gestes... il a suffi d'un battement de tes cils pour le faire revivre encore plus fort, encore plus tyrannique, encore plus vif qu'il ne l'était avant. Oscar, le moindre souffle qui s'échappe de tes lèvres interdites me transporte d'un paradis à l'autre, comme si ma volonté n'existait plus, comme si l'amour me faisait ployer tel le roseau fébrile agité par un vent de volupté. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ainsi, Oscar, je le sais... ma condition me l'interdit et pourtant... je ne puis en décider autrement car tu m'as volé le coeur, Oscar, sans rien en laisser. Volé, que dis-je ? je te l'ai offert à jamais.

Oh Oscar... je rêve de blond et d'azur nuit après nuit, laissant sur mon coeur dévasté le délicat parfum de ta peau de soie. Je rêve de ce paradis perdu où tu me seras consacrée après tout ce temps d'attente interminable, où je pourrai enfin goûter, à même tes lèvres interdites, le goût subtil de tes baisers. Pardonne cet affront suprême, ô toi que je ne cesse d'admirer. Efface les attentes indécentes de ce pauvre fou que je suis. Oscar, dans la lumière vive, deviens ma déesse. Eclaire-moi de ta beauté de sirène, livre ton chant à un marin égaré.

Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, rien d'autre que ma propre vie. Tant de fois j'étais prêt à la livrer à la place de la tienne, si précieuse, si douce, oh Oscar... enfants, nous ignorions tout de ce qui me trouble à présent. Nous gisions dans l'innocence la plus absolue, celle qui fait la part belle aux tendres années. Mais voilà, le temps s'est envolé et a tissé des liens d'une toute autre nature, Oscar. Toi, tu es devenue femme, camouflant ta nature sur d'austères uniformes, enfouissant ton essence dans le fourreau de ton épée, commandant à des centaines d'hommes. Et moi, je suis demeuré ce serviteur qui s'égare chaque fois que mon regard croise le tien, que nos mains se frôlent par inadvertance... oh Oscar... c'est à en devenir fou !

Toutes ces nuits où mes pensées s'égarent, me laissant un souvenir doux-amer au réveil, faisant frapper mon coeur en des coups répétés et vifs, ouvert jusqu'à l'âme, transporté d'une colline à l'autre sans le moindre assentiment. Oscar, que va-t-il rester de nous ? oh, je fais le serment qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux, Oscar !... je peux bien être écartelé entre mes devoirs et mes sentiments, faire commerce avec le diable pour préserver ton âme intacte jusqu'à la brume d'été, voir ce sourire qui illumine ton visage d'ange, pouvoir lire le bonheur dans tes yeux clairs et m'y baigner, jamais je ne renoncerai, Oscar, tant qu'il restera en moi un souffle de vie. Je defierai les dieux sans me soucier du sort qu'ils me réserveraient, je renverserai montagnes et collines pour un regard, un sourire de toi, ma belle Oscar. Tu me lies à ton destin par la folie, tant elle est douce. Je me vois incapable de me résigner, de réduire au silence ce coeur qui crie après le tien. Oh, faut-il que je sois atteint, Oscar, pour souhaiter me mettre à genoux devant toi et demander ta main ?...

Laisse-moi un instant imaginer tenir les rênes de nos destins, ma Rose écarlate. Laisse-moi l'illusion d'être un homme que tu pourrais regarder, ma Fleur de Lys. Lorsque je te cueillerai à la fraîcheur du petit matin alors même que la rosée flatterait tes pétales fermées, je serai un jardinier couronné roi pour t'avoir dans ma serre, te protégeant des tumultes de la vie, te préservant des coups et des blessures qui pourraient nuire à ta splendeur sans pareille. Je te cultiverai avec la plus grande délicatesse, éloignant toute rudesse de mes gestes. Je deviendrai ce nectar qui coule en toi, nourrissant de sucre ta saveur nacrée. Alors tu t'ouvrirais, en cet instant volé au temps, offrant à la vue du seul homme à te plaire, les couleurs châtoyantes de ton superbe habit, dévoilant là une nudité exquise et fragile que nul oeil n'aura jamais goûté.

Alors je pourrai mourir, Oscar, à même tes bras, dans une paix profonde, chantant peut-être par-delà la mort tes grâces inaltérées. Je fermerai les yeux à jamais, ton image s'appropriant mon iris, hantant ma pensée qui s'éteint, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tu auras été cet ange sculpté pour ne pas être saisi, ce rêve qui s'envole lorsque survient l'aube, cette Rose éternelle habitant mon jardin.

A jamais, je t'aime, Oscar, comme je n'ai jamais aimé."

André Grandier.


End file.
